


Of Elves and Daemons

by RobotSupremacist (RobotsAreSuperior)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Aeldari | Eldar (Warhammer 40.000), Ahegao, Aphrodisiacs, Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Cock Expansion, Corruption, Daemonette (Warhammer 40.000), Excessive Volumes of Come, Futanari, Large Cock, Mind Break, Other, Table Sex, Womb Tattoo, it/its pronouns, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsAreSuperior/pseuds/RobotSupremacist
Summary: An Eldar warrior meets a violent end, and a broken Soul Stone means that her soul gets sent straight to the Realm of Slaanesh. She finds that it's not nearly as bad as she thought.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Of Elves and Daemons

Faekia slumped against a rock, all the energy in her body drained away. The young Eldari warrior was brought to this planet, whose name she cared not for, at the behest of a Farseer. She was not alone then, many of her brethren that followed the Path of the Warrior came as well. They were all dead now. At least their souls would live on in their Soul Stones. Faekia wouldn't have such luck, her Soul Stone having been shattered during the battle that took the lives of her fellow warriors. "There is something ancient buried under this planet." Said the Farseer when her and her fellow warriors arrived. His cryptic statement was, unfortunately, correct. 

The sound of clanking metal brought Faekia out of her reminiscence. She looked to the side, and saw a skeletal form approaching her. Body of weathered metal, glowing from the inside with eldritch energies. A face like a skull. A face of death and destruction. A Necron. The most ancient enemy of the Eldari. The soulless machine walked up to her, staring her down with a gaze that was filled with nothing but malice. She mustered up her hatred and returned the glare, spitting at it. One last act of defiance before it lifted its weapon up and fired it. Faekia's gaze was filled with blinding white light, then darkness. 

Faekia could feel her soul drift into the Warp. She knew her fate. She knew what happened when the soul of an Eldar truly died. She was scared, and she knew her fear fed She Who Thirsts. The darkness shivered and broke, and a cacophony of lights followed it. Faekia was assaulted by the sight of the Warp, the pure emotions and energy roiling around in a hurricane of pure madness. Impossible for her mind to truly comprehend, it appeared to Faekia as lights and sounds, rainbows of color and choirs of screams. She joined her voice to the choir, a long shriek escaping her throat. She screamed for an eternity. She screamed for only a moment.

She was in a room. The transition was instant. One moment (as useless as that turn of phrase is when referring to the Warp) she was in a swirling void on madness. The next she was in... a dining room. She was seated at a long table, covered in strange but alluring foods and drinks. Her gaze went along the length of the table, and at the end of it Faekia saw someone else sit. A shudder ran up her spine as she recognized the form as being one of a daemon. Tall and slender, one half like that of a woman and the other like that of a man. Bright purple skin, which seemed to shimmer and occasionally change colors. And it's most noticeable feature, a large, sharp claw where its right hand should be. And its face, just looking at it made Faekia feel a whirlwind of conflicting emotions, from fear to anger and, to her shame, a building sensation of lust.

"Wh-.... Who are you?" The words dribbled out of Faekia's mouth. The daemon smiled, its teeth sharp and shining. "I have to say, that might be the most cordial way someone started a conversation with me. Usually they let our a thousand curses and death threats. I already like you." It spoke with a voice that was at once beautiful and terrible, like a river of honey that caused to rocks to grind against each other. "My name is" The daemon opened its mouth wide and let out a series of nearly incomprehensible sounds. Faekia covered her ears and closed her eyes shut as pain rocked her skull. The noise stopped, yet the pain took a few seconds to dissipate. The daemon let out a small, smug giggle. "But you can call me Ashter."

Faekia rubbed her temples a few times to make the pain fade away completely. "Ashter? That's a far more pleasant sounding name than I thought a daemon might have." She said. Ashter propped her left arm onto the armchair and leaned into her hand, looking into Faekia's blue eyes. "You really shouldn't be that surprised darling. After all, Slaanesh is all about pleasure." It said with a coy smile on her face. Faekia furrowed her brow. "That explanation might work with a mon-keigh, but my kind knows better. We know what you are, and what you do with our souls after death. So, what is your plan? What depravity do you have in store for me?"

Ashter smirked at her comments. The daemon stood up, and Faekia couldn't help but be intimidated by its height. It walked along the table towards her, each of its steps perfect and predatory. Ashter's body seemed to jiggle and sway as she drew closer to Faekia. It walked behind her chair, putting a hand on her shoulder. A shudder ran through the eldar's body as sparks of pure pleasure erupted from the point of contact. "You're smart. I like that. And trust me, I have a thousand and one things planned for you, each more fun than the other. But first, you should eat something. I'm sure death left you utterly famished." Ashter said, gesturing to the table.

Faekia gave the daemon a glare. She wasn't hungry, a soul couldn't feel hunger. But as her gaze passed over the food on the table, she couldn't help but feel a certain want, a desire to eat them. Every item on the table was perfect, or at least looked perfect. Faekia could feel her mouth watering just looking at them. She picked up the nearest thing to her, an apple from a basket of fruits. She looked at it for a moment before biting into it, the flavour exploding in her mouth. It was better than anything she had tasted before. She took another bite, and beyond the taste she could feel something else. With each bite, there was a growing sensation within Faekia, a warmth that expanded all over her being.

"Oh gods, what's happening to me?" Faekia asked, her breathing ragged as she felt the heat turn into lust. Throughout her whole life, she was taught to keep her lust in check, to suppress and forget it. But now, the feeling was too strong. It overwhelmed her mind. She ripped the armor covering her hips away and tore the cloth underneath. Centuries of chastity broke in one moment as she plunged two fingers into her sopping wet pussy, loud moans escaping her mouth as she fucked herself using her fingers. She didn't even care about Ashter's presence, and the daemon was certainly not complaining about the show. "My oh my. I take it you enjoyed the food. Now, let's remove this pesky armor and have some real fun!"

The daemon snapped its fingers. The Warp shifted, and Faekia's armor disappeared as if it wasn't on her in the first place. She didn't care, locked in the throes of lust. Ashter licked her lips as it looked over Faekia's body. Her skin was pale, like that of most eldar, which contrasted beautifully with her red head and green eyes. Her breasts were nice and perky, though Ashter was disappointed by their size. Oh well, it could simply change them later if it so desired. Ashter grabbed one of them with its claw hand, squeezing the tit and making Faekia let out a sigh of pleasure. In her lustful delirium, the pain became pleasure.

"You're so cute when in heat darling." Ashter said, moving to the side of her. Its hand left her body for just a moment, before Ashter grabbed Faekia by the back of the neck and picked her off the chair as if she weighed nothing at all. Faekia continued fingering herself, only letting out a small yelp which turned into another moan. Ashter bent her over the table, knocking aside the plates and glasses. The eldar kept masturbating in her new position, making Ashter giggle a bit. It pulled Faekia's fingers out of her pussy, completely soaked in juices as they were. Faekia looked over her shoulder at the daemon, whimpers coming out of her mouth and a pleading look on her face. "Why? Please, let me!" She said, speaking as if she forgot how to. 

Ashter smiled and gave her plump ass a nice squeeze. "Don't worry darling. I have something that will feel far better than your fingers." Ashter said and pressed its hips against Faekia's. The eldar looked at it in confusion, then her eyes widened as she felt something pressing against the opening of her pussy. Ashter's body morphed, and from between her legs extended a massive cock which spread open Faekia's pussy and shoved itself all the way to her womb. Faekia let out a gasp as she felt her pussy get stretched to its limits, her hips shaking as she felt an orgasm rock through her. 

A wicked smile spread over Ashter's face as it listened to Faekia's sweet moans. The daemon didn't give her a single moment of reprieve, grabbing onto her hips and pulling its cock out just a bit, before slamming it back in with enough force to make the eldar's entire body shake. Its crab-like claw dug into Faekia's soft flesh, adding a nice edge of pain to the pleasure. "Tell me darling, have you ever wondered why so many worship Slaanesh?" Ashter asked, and Faekia could only give a small nod in response. "They want to feel this. This pure. And. Perfect. Pleasure!" Ashter punctuated its words with sharp, hard thrusts.

Faekia's eyes rolled back as she felt every single pleasure receptor in her being getting stimulated. Ashter's cock was covered in bumps which rubbed up against the walls of her pussy, adding even more stimulation. The bumps seemed to change positions as Ashter moved her cock, always pressing on Faekia's most sensitive spots. Each thrust sent the eldar into another orgasm, each time the head of Ashter's cock hit the entrance of her womb she let out a howl of pleasure. "Such wonderful sounds! Music to my ears darling!" Ashter said as it battered Faekia's pussy without a shred of mercy.

"Oh gods! Harder! Fuck me harder! Use me! Break me!" Faekia said, blurting the words out through her moans. Ashter slapped her over the ass using its claw, leaving a bright red handprint with small cuts. "What, some tainted food and a few minutes of fucking and you're already begging for it? I thought you had some more resistance in you darling." The daemon said, its tone showing that it didn't mind that at all. "What would your fellow eldar think? Seeing one of their own bent over and used as a slut. I'm sure they'd be appalled. Ah, but you don't care about that, do you? You only care about my cock, isn't that right?"

"Yesss!" Faekia said, backing her hips back to meet Ashter's thrusts. The daemon licked her lips. A thought entered its mind. Faekia had something to eat, but surely she'd enjoy something to drink as well. Ashter leaned forward and grabbed a bottle of wine. "You've been such a good girl darling. And I think you deserve a reward for that." The daemon said before popping the cork off the bottle. Putting it under her nostrils, Ashter smiled as she saw Faekia breathe in the dark fumes rising out of the bottle. She could only get one or two sniffs before it was pulled away. "Can't I drink some?" She asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice. 

Ashter giggled, bringing the bottle above Faekia's ass. "Oh, don't worry darling, you'll get to drink it. Just, not in a way you're used to." It said. Ashter tipped the bottle upside down, causing dark red, almost purple wine to flow all over Faekia's ass. The flow stopped when the opening of the bottle was pressed against her asshole. Faekia shuddered as she felt the wine pour into her, the strange stimulation making the pleasure even more overwhelming. Ashter pushed the bottle down, forcing a grunt out of the eldar when the ring of the bottle popped inside of her ass. The daemon kept pressing the bottle deeper into Faekia's ass, shoving the entire neck of it into her anal cavity.

Her tongue rolled out of her mouth, drool flowing onto the table as Faekia's mind was wiped by the sheer weight of the pleasure she was experiencing. Each thrust of Ashter's cock made her shudder in an orgasm that was just as intense as the last one. The daemon's hips were covered in a glistening layer of her juices as she squirted around its cock. "You've came so many times darling, I think it's only natural that I get an orgasm as well." Ashter said, before grabbing Faekia's hair and yanking it back, using the leverage to fuck her harder and faster. The daemon slammed itself into Faekia over and over again, the force behind each thrust being enough to leave red marks on her hips. Her body shook every time their hips connected, her ass and tits jiggling in a wild rhythm.

With each thrust, Faekia could feel Ashter's cock grow in size, stretching her pussy out even more and driving her even more mad with pleasure. "That's it darling. Take! It! All!" Ashter shouted as it hilted its cock in Faekia, the head pushing past the eldar's cervix and shoving itself into her womb. Faekia's eyes went wide and she let out a loud, almost ear piercing scream as pain shot through her entire body. Yet, from the pain emerged an odd pleasure, and Faekia's body shook with another orgasm. Ashter's cock throbbed deep inside of her, and she could practically feel as the churning load of daemonic cum travelled up the shaft. 

The first jet of cum shot out with so much force that it hit the back of Faekia's womb, the eldar letting out another grunt of pain, feeling as if her womb got punched. The first two ropes of cum were enough to fill her up. The tainted, daemonic jizz spread corruption in Faekia's body, fogging her mind up with lusts and desires that she couldn't even think of while alive. A large smile spread over Faekia's face as the depraved possibilities of her new life dawned on her. Her womb swelled in size as she was filled up with Ashter's corrupting daemon load. She welcomed every drop inside of her, her body shaking into a seemingly neverending orgasm. The bottle shoved up her ass was empty, all of its contents inside of Faekia. Her body absorbed the alcohol, numbing her mind and making her body even more sensitive.

Souls trapped in the Warp didn't have the same limitations as their bodies had in life. So as Ashter kept filling Faekia up with its spunk, the eldars womb simply kept expanding and expanding, growing larger than it ever could've in life. Soon, she was so inflated that most of her body was lifted off the table. Ashter's cock served as a cork, sealing her load inside of Faekia. Its orgasm felt like an eternity of pleasure for both of them, and when it finally ended Faekia barely had the mind to realize. Ashter let go of her hair, letting her head slump forward. 

"Oh darling, that was simply wonderful! I just know that you're destined for some wonderful debauchery in the future. But, I think we'll need to give your body a bit of an upgrade. Don't get me wrong, you're quite sexy as you are, but I personally prefer things to be on the more extreme side." Ashter said, running a hand over Faekia's back. The eldar enjoyed the touch, thinking that it was just a gesture of affection. She couldn't see Ashter's hand glow a soft purple, but she could feel her womb slowly decrease in size as her other assets grew. Her breasts inflated into a pair of beautiful and very sensitive pillows of tit-flesh topped off by large, hard nipples. Her ass grew like a balloon, becoming a nice bubble butt.

"There we go! I'll make sure you grow some more in the future, but for now your body is perfect~" Ashter said, taking its hand off Faekia's back. It put a hand on her butt, her fingers sinking into the soft flesh. The daemon gave it a hard slap with its claw before taking the bottle out of her asshole. Ashter pulled its cock out of Faekia, covered in the eldar's girl cum. It took a step back, admiring Faekia's new body, and sat down on her former chair. "Now, darling, my cock is all dirty. Be a dear and clean it up." Ashter said. 

Faekia stood up and turned towards it, looking down on her body before doing anything. Or rather looking down at her tits, as they've grown so much they obstructed the view of anything below. "Woah!" Faekia said as she grabbed a handful of her breasts and fondled them. While she was busy admiring her new rack, Ashter admired something else. Above Faekia's pussy glowed the purple Mark of Slaanesh, etched into the eldar's soul like a tattoo. The sign of true and irreversible corruption. "Darling, you'll have plenty of time to grope yourself. Right now I need your tongue on my cock." 

Faekia looked at Ashter, then at its cock, and immediately dropped on all fours and began to crawl towards the daemon. She gripped its cock by the base and gave it a long lick from base to tip, shuddering as the taste hit her. Ashter put a hand on her head and slowly rubbed her, playing with her flowing red hair. "Just like that darling, very good." It said, giving Faekia a smile that was at once both kind and lustful. "Thank you Mistress." Faekia said, making Ashter's cock throb. It let out a small, sultry laugh.

"I can already tell we'll have a lot of fun together. You have an eternity of service to the Dark Prince, and I'm sure you'll love it."


End file.
